


let you go today

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Mob, Burning Man, Burns, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fire, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mafia Boss Jeonghan, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Verbal Abuse, graphic description of burning in fire, seventeen is fine, well not explicitly said but its implied, well not fine fine but fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Jeonghan was known for his grey morality.He committed such terrible acts, but only to terrible people so nobody said anything if they knew about it. If you wanted a definition of morally ambiguous, simply look at Yoon Jeonghan and the things he does and the reasons he did them. There was truly no reason to be scared of him unless you had done something wrong in your life or you had hurt the people he loved.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	let you go today

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about burning bbc a while ago and somehow came up with this fic while listening to egoist and pa pa ya on repeat. If you want to listen I'll drop some links.
> 
> [Egoist Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5UUeEljsNQroCUNId8DIV6?si=gBdimb0sRnysnmFqViKcOg)
> 
> [PA PA YA Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0hnTPdm3w4MzlBKc6ViOIP?si=V8weTezRTv-XFpTjJ3Cl6g)
> 
> [Egoist Music Video](https://youtu.be/UkY8HvgvBJ8)
> 
> [PA PA YA Music Video](https://youtu.be/oO7Y8NsnkRg)

He never stayed up at night thinking about what-ifs and things he could have changed in his life, he simply acted and moved on. Even though some of the acts that he committed had scarred some people for the rest of their lives, everyone who had an encounter with him left it either unscathed or with scars for a lifetime, there was no in-between. It didn’t faze him, there wasn’t even any guilt left from all the people he had hurt, last week he had even seen not one, but two of his ex-boyfriends who were surprisingly together. He remembered meeting Seungcheol in university, the boy always so eager to help those around him that he often forgot about himself. To this day, he still doesn’t know whether the boy’s anxiety was gained from the stress of studying, was already something that he had or was PTSD from that one time he almost choked him close to death. Despite his gentle, caring nature Seungcheol wasn’t afraid to bite back which gained him many bruises over the relationship until he decided it wasn’t worth it anymore and dumped the poor boy after convincing him to move in with him ultimately leaving him homeless and crying on the streets.

His relationship with Jisoo lasted longer, maybe it was because he wasn’t as willing to fight back as Seungcheol had been making it easier to control him. A wide-eyed, excited boy from America whose excitement eventually left his eyes the more time he spent with him. He didn’t have to give the boy as many bruises but it didn’t matter because the emotional scars made up for the lack of physical scars he left on the boy’s skin. Jisoo was his favourite from all his exes, due to how easy he was to control and his tenderness making it close to impossible for him to fight back. Until one day the boy disappeared and he never saw him again. He told himself the next time he saw that boy he would drag him back even if he kicked and screamed for his life.

It was unexpected when he did see Jisoo again and he wasn’t alone, he was with Seungcheol and when they made eye contact he could sense the pure unbridled fear in their eyes. Seeing how the two boys cowered in fear at the mere sight of him, made him revise his plans however as there was no point in trying to do anything to them especially since he already had a new boyfriend who was even more vulnerable than the two of them put together so he let them be. Also, they were with their friend, so it would have been too much hassle to try anything with them. Others would say that he was sick and twisted, asking him how he lived with himself after causing so much pain, but the truth is he couldn’t find it in himself to regret anything he did or as Jisoo had suggested one of the rare times he talked back was repent for his sins. Back then he had laughed at the incredulous words coming out of the boy’s mouth before slapping him across the face and taking another swig of alcohol.

However, looking around at his burning house, maybe repenting didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

The smoke slithered across his house like a snake while he slept and when he tried to look for an escape or a way to stop the fire, there was nothing for him to do. He was going to die like this, burning to ash in his house as he cried and pitied himself and his sorry excuse for a life. Just as he was about to count his sins, he turned to the garden door and saw someone in a suit standing next to it. The man was wearing a mask on his face to help him breathe through the dark billowing smoke. He rushed towards him grabbing him by his blazer as he coughed and sputtered out pleas.

“Help me! I’m going to die, don't just stand there, help me!”

The man took off the mask and he was able to see his face properly. He had soft features that came together to give him a near angelic face, yet in his eyes was a coldness as he watched the burning house and the struggling man with no remorse. With a dark chuckle, he stepped closer and placed his mouth near his ear.

“I don’t have much time so I’ll make it quick and clear,” he whispered emotionlessly, “You will never place another hand on Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Lee Seokmin or anybody else and you will die a sad pitiful death here alone in your house.”

With those words, the man placed the mask back on his face, pushing him through the fire before walking out the garden door. He gasped, the smoke entering his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. The man stood outside watching him, removing the mask now that he was out of danger as a smirk made its way onto his face. The mysterious man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a name on it, a name that made him freeze in his place despite the burning hotness around him.

Yoon Jeonghan.

The last face he saw before he died was the face of one of the most notorious mafia bosses in the city. He had only encountered the name through his own criminal deeds and even then he knew not to mutter that name unless he had a death wish. As he pondered on the nature of his death, he realised one of the names Yoon Jeonghan had said when sentencing him to his miserable death. Lee Seokmin.

In his haste to survive, he had forgotten about his boyfriend who he had not seen nor heard since they went to sleep. When he first got up from bed to check where the smoke was coming from, he wasn’t next to him in the bed, he hadn’t heard Seokmin screaming for help nor had he seen any other person in this house except for Yoon Jeonghan who had just left. It was nearly impossible for Seokmin to escape since he had all the keys and the younger didn’t know where any of them were unless…

He had set him up.

“Lee Seokmin!” He screamed out in shock and fury realising he had been left to die by him, that instead of him being the one to deliver pain he was now on the receiving end and it was torture.

“Lee Seokmin you fucking bitch! Help me!”

There was no response, how could there be when the crackling of the fire was the only thing he could hear. He was about to scream out again when his foot made contact with the flames of the fire, the white-hot pain coursing through his veins immobilising him and stopping him from saying anything else. He was going to die like this, screaming and crying in agony as the flames ate away at his body slowly but certainly. His life was going to end in pain and suffering, the same pain and suffering that he had inflicted on countless people throughout his lifetime. It was too late to regret or repent, to take back all the scars he had carved, all the bruises he left and he knew it as he wept for his life.

Deep down, he knew it was what he deserved.

______________________

Jeonghan walked away from the burning house to the black car that he had driven here, he took off his blazer and threw it into the fire as well, knowing that it would burn without leaving behind any remains or evidence. The wretched bastard had touched it so he didn't want it anywhere near him and he could always buy another one so he wasn’t too bothered. Adjusting his collar he walked over to where the three boys were standing in front of the car, all watching the house burn down with various expressions on their faces.

Seungcheol watched the house burn down with a small smirk on his face, relishing in how the flames engulfed the house completely ensuring that nobody would be able to escape.

Jisoo looked a bit guilty watching the building burn away, knowing there was a life inside yet his eyes also held a sense of relief knowing that this was truly the end.

Seokmin was still in shock from everything that had happened to him in such a short span of time. He had tears in his eyes as he watched the house burn, his breath hitching occasionally. His eyes flitted over to Jeonghan who caught his gaze only to quickly turn his attention to something else before clearing his throat.

“Is he really gone?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan said looking back to the house with a smirk, “If he’s not dead now, then he will be soon. You don’t need to worry anymore Seokmin.”

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“You’re going to come with us of course, where else would you go?”

Seokmin didn’t say anything and just nodded absentmindedly, wrapping his arms around himself a bit tighter, but Jeonghan didn’t know if it was due to the imaginary cold or to try and protect himself as much as he could. Whenever he caught a glimpse of fear in Seokmin’s eyes or a purple bruise on his skin, Jeonghan and to fight the flash of anger inside him because that was what that guy had been doing not only to Seokmin but to Jisoo and Seungcheol and countless other people as well.

“Seokmin, get in the car, for now, Soonyoung will help you. I need to talk to Seungcheol and Jisoo.”

After Seokmin got in the car, Jeonghan turned to face Seungcheol and Jisoo knowing that they had something to say. Jisoo turned away from him and for a brief moment, Jeonghan thought he had made a mistake by doing all of this before he heard the youngest of the three sobbing quietly to himself. Sighing, Jeonghan turned the boy around and hugged him so that his face was buried in his chest while he cried. He knew that Jisoo was scared of the man that despite not seeing him for almost two years, he still lived in fear that one day the bastard would track him down and find him and that day when they saw him it was almost as if all his deepest fears came true. Seungcheol tried to play it off as him not being shaken up, but Jeonghan still remembered when he had first found the older broken and crying on the streets with nowhere to go and he knew that Seungcheol was trying to put on a brave front.

“He’s gone,” Seungcheol whispered, tears of relief in his eyes that didn’t dare to fall, “he’s fucking gone.”

“When I said to Seokmin he didn’t need to worry anymore, it wasn’t just directed at him. None of you needs to worry anymore, not if I’m still here.”

Seungcheol nodded before getting into the car, most likely going to see how Seokmin was doing as that was just the type of person the elder was. Jisoo’s sobs had died down a bit but he could still hear him sniffling. Jeonghan pressed a kiss to his head, rubbing his back, as he continued to watch the house burn down. He had made sure the fire was contained to only burn down that one house, but it was unlikely that anybody else would be harmed since the house stood alone with the nearest house being some ways away.

“Hannie,” Jisoo said, lifting his head from Jeonghan’s shoulder looking at him, “You know I love you and Seungcheol so much right?”

“Of course, and both of us love you too.”

“Please don’t let me go,” Jisoo pleaded, his voice wavering slightly, “ever.”

“I would never let you go Jisoo-yah. Not even the devil himself can pry you from my hands.”

Jisoo chuckled at Jeonghan’s over-exaggeration before climbing into the car himself. Jeonghan turned one more time to look at the burning house with a smile. He climbed into the passenger seat next to Soonyoung who was driving and gave him a nod that they should go. As they drove away, nobody mentioned anything about what had taken place that night, they hadn’t looked back and just drove away.

The best part, Jeonghan thought to himself one last time, is that the man would die lonely, unknown and regretful. The most pathetic way for anyone to ever die and Jeonghan loved the thought.


End file.
